Spielchen oder Einsame Herzen
by Marry-san
Summary: Noch ne Story! Hab meine kreative Phase^^ Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch!


Spielchen  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war ein sonnig warmer Tag. Eine Brise durchwehte sein Haar und er genoss es. Jetzt war er angekommen mit dieser Chaotentruppe. Warum hatte er sich blos darauf eingelassen? Warum verschwendete er seine Zeit mit diesen Amateuren? Ein ruf riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Heh, Kai! Komm endlich!" Er blickt auf zu dem blauhaarigen Jungen. Tyson würde ihm noch den letzten Nerv rauben! Mit einem "Hmpf" nahm er seinen Koffer und folgte der kleinen Truppe. Vor dem Flughafen erwartete sie Mr. Dickenson. "Na Jungs!" begrüßter er sie freundlich. "Heh Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson rannte auf den älteren herren zu, ihm folgten Max und Kenny. Tyson schaute sich suchend um. "Was ist?" "Wo haben sie Ray gelassen?" "Ray ist schon im Hotel, Tyson." Er lächelte Tyson an und winkte dann mit dem Arm. Ein kleiner Bus kam angefahren. "Cool, ist das unser Bus?" fragte Max und betrachtete sich das Fahrzeug näher. "Ja, steigt ein, oder wollt ihr das Abdendessen verpassen?" Mr. Dickenson schaute dabei Tyson an. "Was schon so spät?! Los!" Er zerrtze Max und Kenny in den Bus. Kai murmelte etwas von 'Der denkt doch nur ans Essen!' und stieg, gefolgt von Mr. Dickenson, in den minie Bus. Er setzte sich ganz hinten hin und versank langsam in seine Gedanken. Er stellte sich immer wieder die gleiche Frage: Warum? Warum er? Warum sollte er einen haufen Kleinkinder erziehen? Was bezweckte Mr. Dickenson damit? Dieser alte Mann wusste sowieso zu viel von seiner Vergangenheit! Doch aufeinmal bremste der Bus. Kai machte die Augen auf und schaute aus dem Busfenster.Ein riesiges Hotel erstreckte sich anscheinend in den Himmel. Er erblickte ein kleines Schild neben der Drehtür: Hotel 'China Town', darunter waren 5 kleine Sterne. 'Man musste das Geld gekostet haben!' Dachte sich Kai. "Kai sag mal träumst du heute, oder was ist los?!" Mal wieder war es Tyson. Kai ging an ihm vorbei und meinte: "Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen scheiß!" .... "Boah ey! Das ist ja riesig! Und da wohnen wir wirklich drin?" Tyson, Max und Kenny machten riesige Augen, als sie vor dem Hotel standen. "Nein Tyson" meinte Kai kühl, "wir werden dort wohnen." Er zeigte auf ein kleines Häuschen, das sicher schon baufällig ist. Auch an diesem Haus war ein Schild neben einer kleinen Tür. Den Namen konnte man nicht mehr entziffern nur der daruntergelegenen Stern war noch gerade so sichtbar. Der Putz bröckelte schon von den Wänden und manche Fenster waren eingeschlagen. "Das ist nicht dein ernst?" fragte Tyson, als er sich die Ruine von Hotel ansah. Kais Miene verzog sich kein Stück und er zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, die darauf schliessen lassen könnten das er sie gerade veräppelt. "Ha, das ist doch ein Witz, oder?" fragte nun Max. Kai schritt an Max vorbei zu dem riesen Hotel hin. Vor der Einganstür drehte er sich um: "Lektion 1. lasst euch nie von eurem gegner irretieren." Dann ging er durch die Drehtür und verschwand im Hotel. Tyson, Max und Kenny starrten noch ca. 5 Minuten auf die Eingangstür und eielten dann Kai hinterher. Als sie in der riesigen Eingangshalle standen, sahen sie Kai und Mr. Dickenson in einer vielen Chouchecken. Sie rannten auf die beiden zu. "Ah, da seid ihr ja. Hier sind eure Zimmerschlüssel. In einer Stunde gibt es Abdendessen. Kai weiß wo. Viel Spaß!" Mit den Worten erhob sich der alte Mann, übergab die Schlüssel Kai und entfernte sich. "Auf geht's!.... Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?" Tyson blickte Kai fargend an. "In den 12. Stock." Den anderen klappte der Mund auf. "Aber sicher mit dem Aufzug?" fragte Max, welcher sich als erster von dem Schock erholt hatte. "Training." Erwiderte Kai. Er ging auf die Treppe zu. Die 3 Jungs trotteten betrübt hinter ihm her. .... Im 3. Stock fing Tyson schon an zu maulen. "Wann sind wir endlich daaa?! Und warum nehmen wir nicht den Fahrstuhl?" "Sei froh das wir nicht noch unsere Koffer schleppen müssen. Zum Glück hat man die uns abgenommen." Meinte Kenny der schon schwer athmete. "Und warum nehmen wir nun nicht den Fahrstuhl?" diese Frage war sichtlich an Kai gewandt. "Defekt." "Heh, du verarschst uns doch bestimmt! Immerhin hast du heut noch nicht mal nen vernünftigen satz herausbekommen! Nur einzelne Brocken! Und jetzt behauptest du, wir sollen bis in den 12. Stock hochlaufen?!" (ist bei nem 5 Sterne Hotel eigentlich unmöglich, soll aber noch witzig werden.) während Tyson Kai anschrie, ist ersterer stehengeblieben. Kai stadtessen ist weitgegangen. Als er jedoch merkte, dass Tyson fertig war, drehte er sich um. "Ja." Tyson brauchte einige Minuten um die Antwort zu realisieren, aber merkte dann, dass er jetzt nicht mit Kai streiten kann. Also ließ er es sein und ging weiter. ... Im 12. Stock angekommen schloss Kai die Tür auf. Als er das geräumige Vorzimmer, vom Flur aus, betrat, musste er sich wundern. Eine schwarzhaarige Person saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, in einem der Sessel. Langsam näherte er sich der Gestalt und tippte ihr mit dem Finger auf die Schulter. Mit einem Schreck fuhr er rum. "Oh Kai! Wo hast du den rest gelassen?" fragte ihn Ray erstaunt. Kai sah hinter sich. "Hm.. müssten noch 'trainieren'." Ray sah ihn nur fragend an. "Treppensteigen." Meinte Kai nun, da er Rays Blick bemerkt hatte. "Achso, verstehe. Willst du dich nicht hinsetzten?" Kai winkte ab. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Kurze Zeit später trafen dann auch Kenny, Max und Tyson keuchend ein. Verschwitzt und völlig außer Athem ließen sie sich auf die Chouch fallen. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass Ray da war. "Nie wieder!" erklärte Tyson. "Nie wieder!" wiederholte Max. "Warum habt ihr nicht den Fahrstuhl genommen?" fragte Ray nun um auch auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen. "Was? Oh Ray du bist ja da!" "Hm. Die ganze Zeit." "Aber wir dachten der Aufzug sei kaputt." Wunderte sich Max. "So weit ich wie nicht." Antwortete Ray verdutzt. "Aber Kai meinte..." stammelte Kenny außer athem. "Ich habe gesagt dass der Aufzug kaputt.Es gibt aber mehrere. Außerdem müsst ihr mir ja nich alles glauben." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Kai selbst Tod noch tot. "Ähm, bevor ihr euch noch gegenseitig an den Hals fallt, wir müssen noch die Zimmer verteilen. Es gibt ein 3 Mann- und ein 2 Mann-zimmer. "Max, Kenny und ich nehmen eins!" bestimmte Tyson gleich. "Gut dann haben Kai und ich eins." Jeder nahm seine Koffer, welche kuz danach vom Portier gebracht wurden und ging in das entsprechende Zimmer.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Das Zimmer war ziehmlich groß. Zwei Betten standen an der hinteren Wand. Kai schmiss seinen Koffer auf eins der Betten und ging zu dem großen Glastür. Der Ausblick, welcher sich ihm bot, war einfach wunderschön. Vor ihm erstreckte sich die riesige Gartenanlage des Hotels. Selbst ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte sich um die Bäume und suchte sich seinen Weg zu dem kleinen, künstlich angelegten Teich. Kai öffntete die Tür und trat auf den Balkon. Der Wind durchwehte sein Haar und ließ seinen Schaal flattern. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Ray packte inzwische seinen Koffer aus. Als er merkte das Kai auf dem Balkon stand wunderte er sich. 'Kai zeigt uns immer die kalte Schulter und ist auch sonst ziehmlcih abweisen. Aber so wie er jetzt dort steht und sich die Landschaft anschaut würde man das nichtz von ihm denken, so als ob er kein Wässerchen trügen kann.' Er musste auf einmal lächeln. Wieso wusste er selbst nicht.  
  
Kai blieb noch ein paar Minuten lang auf dem Balkon stehen und ging dann wieder rein. Ray packte immer noch seinen Koffer aus, also tat Kai es ihm gleich. Nach ca. 15 Minuten ließen Kai und Ray sich geschafft aufs Bett fallen. (Kofferauspacken kann anstrengend sein! :P) Aber diese Ruhe sollte nicht von langer Dauer sein. Kurz darauf kam Tyson in das Zimmer gestürmt. "Ich hab Hunger!" Kai verzog das Gesicht. "Dann mach dir doch was!" "Aber... aber..." "Wir gehen doch gleich essen Tyson." Probierte Ray den jüngeren zu beschwichtigen. "Achso, dann ist gut." Mit einem lächeln ging er wieder aus dem Zimmer. "Also gehen wir essen?" Kai seufzte. Er stand auf und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer. Ray nahm noch schnell die Zimmerschlüssel und folgte dann Kai. "Geht's jetzt looooos?!" Tyson tippte ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf der Couchlehne. "Ja Tyson." Der blauhaarige Junge sprang auf und eilete mit Max und Kenny los. Ray und Kai sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen den Jungs hinterher. ... In der Eingangshalle blieb Tyson sethen und blickte sich zu Ray und Kai um. "Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin???" "Drei Straßen weiter. Mr. Dickensen hat dort schon einen Tisch bestellt." Also verließ die kleine Gruppe das Hotel und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Restaurant. .... 15 Minuten später standen sie vor einem riesigen, chinamäßigen Restaurant. In dem Gebäude selbst duftete es nach allem möglichen. Tysons empfindliches Näschen konnte, wie soll es auch anders sein, alle Gerüche definieren. Er begann eine riesige Liste mit sämtlichen Gerüchen aufzulisten. Ray ging derweilen zu dem Oberkellner (der Typ der immer bei solchen Nobelrestaurants vorne jemanden die Plätze zuweist...), welcher ihm auch kurzdanach mitteielte, dass Mr. Dickensen schon längst da war. "Komm Tyson! Es gibt gleich essen!" Die Truppe ließ sich vom Kellner den Platz zeigen und setzten sich dann endlich zu Mr. Dickensen. Tyson bestellte die ganze Karte hoch und runter und der Rest hielt sich zurück, als sie die Blicke des Kellners bemerkten. "Wie gefällt euch denn eure Unterbringung?" fragte Mr. Dickensen. "Super!" meinten Max und Tyson, wobei letzterer unentwegt ausschau nach dem Kellner hielt. Als der Kellner dann endlich den ersten Gang brachte, freute sich Tyson wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Kannst du eigentlich nur ans Essen denken? Wie wärs wenn du zur Abwechslung mal trainieren würdest?" fauchte Kai ihn an. "Bäh!" Tyson unterbrach seine 'Fressorgie' und blickte zu Kai. "Ich denk auch halt an etwas anderes und hab auch Spaß an meinem Leben! Das kann man wohl nicht von dir behaupten!" "Ts. Wenn du die Weltmeisterschaft auch so locker siehst, wirst du untergehn, dass versprech' ich dir!" "Denkst du, dass du was besseres bist?!" Tyson schrie mittlerweile so laut, dass auch die anderen Gäste zu dem Tisch starrten. "Leute beruhigt euch." Ray und Max versuchten die beiden zu beruhigen, doch nichts half. "Ich hab es nicht nötig, mich auf ein Kindergartenniveau runter zulassen!" Kai erhob sich und stapfte wütend aus dem Restaurant und ignorierte die Blicke der Gäste. "Pah! Mach doch was du willst!" Tyson setzte sich (er ist vor wut schon aufgesprungen), und aß dann seelenruhig weiter. Ray sah Kai hinterher und entschloss sich dann, mit dem Vorwand, er wolle nur aufpassen das nichts passiert und ihn wieder beruhigen, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Kai ging durch den anfangenden Regen. Er wusste nicht wo hin er ging, es war ihm auch egal. In seinem Kopf herrschte eine Leere. Ihm schwirrte nur ein Satz im Kopf herum: 'Ich hab halt Spaß am Leben! Das kann man von dir ja nicht behaupten!...' Ja, Tyson hatte irgendwie recht. Wann hatte er denn bitteschön das letzte mal Spaß gehabt? Er hatte nie richtige Freunde oder irgendjemanden der ihm zuhörte und ihn auch tröstete. Er war immer alleingeblieben, hatte den ganzen Tag trainiert und ist dann abends erschöpft ins Bett gefallen. Und für wen? Genau, nur um seinen Großvater glücklich zu machen. Für ihn würde er durchs Feuer gehen. Aber trotzdem, sein Großvater hatte ihn zwar immer weiter angetrieben, aber seine Probleme hatten ihn nie interessiert. Er war immer alleine, physisch und psychisch. Und jetzt wieder. Er ging allein durch den Regen und niemand der ihm half, ihn töstete oder ihn in den Arm nahm. Nichts... Nur diese verfluchte Einsamkeit, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang begleitete. Einsamkeit.... "Kai!" Rief da jemand seinen Namen? Seine Gedanken waren so weit weg, hatte er sich das eingebildet? Ja wahrscheinlich... "Kai! Warte doch mal!" Kai drehte sich um. Hatte er sich das wirklich nur eingebildet? Tatsächlich, hinter ihm rannte Ray. Er war völlig durchnässt und schien außer Athem. "Kai! Sag mal, hast du mich nicht gehört?" "Tschuldige.. ich.. ich..." Ray kam hechelnd Kai näher, doch bevor er Kai erreichte stolperte er über einen Stein und somit direkt in Kais Arme. Sofort wurden beide rot wie eine überreife Tomate. "Tut..tschuldige..." stotterte Ray vor sich hin. "Ja.. tschuldige..." Beide standen noch ca. 5 Minuten so im regen. Irgendwie genoss Ray diese Umarmung von Kai, auch wenn diese nicht richtig freiwillig war. "Ich..ich galube wir sollten zum Hotel zurück..." unterbrach Kai das Schweigen zwischen den beiden. "Ja ich glaube auch..." Ray probierte sich aufzurappeln, doch sein Fuß schmerzte zusehr, sodass er wieder in Kais Arme fiehl. "Was ist?" fragte dieser besorgt. "Au.. Ich weiß nicht... mein Fuß..." Kai fasste seinen Teamkollegen unter den Arm und half ihm beim gehen. Ray schaute den Russen an und lächelte. "Danke." ... Als sie endlich vor dem Hotel angekommen waren athmeten die beiden erleichtert auf. Im Hotel selbst war es angenehm warm. "Meinst du, du kannst die Treppen hochgehen?" "Hm...?" Ray sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso nehmen wir nicht einfach den Fahrstuhl?" "Nun... ich..." "Willst du mir das wirklich antun?" "Gut..." Kai half Ray in den Fahrstuhl, wo sich dieser an der Stange festhalten konnte. Der Fahrstuhl war nicht besonders groß, was Kai nervös werden ließ. "Hast du was?" Ray merkte, das sich Kai nicht besonders wohl fühlte. "Ich... Also, das Ding kann nicht irgendwie hängen bleiben, oder?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wieso...?" Ein flakkern der Lampen ließ die beiden aufschauen. Und dann stockte der Lift. "Also, das Ding kann nicht stecken bleiben, ja??" "Naja, eigentlich nicht... Ach die werden uns hier schon rausholen!" Ray suchte den Notsignalknopf und drückte darauf. Nichts passierte. Jetzt wurde Ray auch etwas bange ums Herz. Er hämmerte auf den Knopf, doch es passierte nichts. "Ein Stromausfall... in einem viel zu engen Raum! Hätte ja nicht besser kommen können!" "Naja, davon abgesehen, wir sind völlig durchnässt." "Danke für deine aufmunternden Worte!" "Tschuldige..." ray hockte sich auf den Boden des Liftes und zog, wie Kai, seine Beine dicht an seinen Körper. "Wann werden sie uns hier raus holen?" unterbrach Kai dieses bedrückende Schweigen. "Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht in einer Stunde?" 'So ein Shit! Das kann ja auch nur mir passieren! Ich bin voll durchnässt, mir ist arschkalt und ich bin in einem kleinen Fahrstuhl mit Ray eingesperrt! Und zu allem überfluss hab ich auch noch...' Er wurde aprubt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "He, alles in Ordnung? Was ist denn?" Kai blickte auf. Kleine Tränenspuren waren auf seiner Wange zu sehen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er seinen Kopf vergraben und geweint, das hatte Rays Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. "Hm? Nichts ich..." "hast du geweint?" hackte Ray jetzt nach. Er robbte zu Kai hinüber und schaute ihn dirkt an. Vorsichtig wischte er mit der Hand die Tränenspurenweg. "Hast du etwa...?" "Nein...ja. Na und?" "Heh.. ist doch nicht schlimm." Ray nahm seinen Teamchef in den Arm und streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Rücken. Kai fing erneut an zu weinen und zu schluchzen. Die seelische Mauer, die er um sich herum errichtet hatte, zerbrach allmählich. Ray versuchte den älteren zu tösten. "Alles wird gut... Du bist nicht alleine... Komm, hör auf zu weinen...." Nach 10 Minuten tröstender Worte hatte Kai sich beruhig. Ray streichelte ihn trotzdem weiterhin über den Kopf. Langsam blickte Kai auf. Seine Augen waren total rot und seine Wangen waren voll mit Tränenspuren. Vorsichtig wischte Ray mit seinem Handrücken die Tränenspuren weg und lächelte Kai dabei an. "Das steht dir nicht." Kai wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen bzw. denken sollte. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und sein Herz schlug aufeinmal viel schneller. 'Was ist blos los mit mir? Erst flenne ich wie ein Baby vor ihm und dann noch dieses komische Gefühl... Gott! Dreh ich jetzt völlig durch?! Was soll das alles? Wieso? Wieso vor ihm!? Sind das die Nachwirkungen von dieser blöden Platzangst?!...' "Alles in Ordnung?" Ray holte Kai aus seinen Gedanken. "Hm?... Ja, ich.. es geht." 'Und dann krieg ich nicht mal nen ganzen Satz raus! Was ist blos los?' "Ha...Ha...hatschie!" Kai musste niesen. "He, da hat sich ja jemand erkältet." Ray grinste schelmisch. "Und was ist daran so witzig? Tschie" Noch ein Nieser. "Nichts nur, wenn du so weitermachst steckst du mich noch an..." Ray konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Kai nieste sich einen ab und sah dabei richtig... 'Niedlich aus.... Oh Gott, was denke ich da! Kai ist nicht niedlich! Nein.... Aber irgendiwe sieht er gerade so, so.... niedlich aus... Man! Ich hab mich doch nicht in ihn... oder doch? Aber.. aber er ist doch... Ich kann doch nicht.' Ray schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog ein weißes Tuch heraus. "Hier bitte." Er gab Kai das Tusch, welcher es kopfschüttelnd annahm. "Klitschnass." Ray wurde rot und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Upps!" 'Irgenwie ist er ja richtig süß, wenn er rot wird.... Hör auf an sowas zu denken!... Trotzdem.' Jetzt schüttelte auch Kai seinen Kopf. Heute musste ja auch alles schief gehen! Er steckte das weiße Taschentuch in seine Hose und lehnte sich an die Liftwand und wartete auf die nächste Niesattacke. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" unterbrach Ray das Schweigen. "Warten..." "Ich sehe was was du nicht siehst..." "Die Liftwand, die Lampen oder die Stangen." Beantwortete Kai die Frage die Ray nochnichtmalk gestellt hatte. "Spielverderber!" "Ist halt blöde!" "Was kann ich dafür?" "Nichts, hab ich auch nie behauptet." "Du bist richtig gemein. Ich probiere dich abzulenken, damit du nicht merkst das es hier total eng ist und wir hier festsitzen..." "Danke das du mich daran erinnerst!" "Oh. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht...." "Ist ok. Aber lass es das nächste mal. Das hilft mir mehr." "Ok." Ein langes bedrückendes Schweigen entstand. "Seit wann hast du eigentlich Platzangst?" fragte Ray, dem das Schweigen langsam ein unwohles Gefühl bereitete. "Hm... Seit ich 4 bin." 'Was sag ich da? Warum mache ich das? Das geht ihn doch überhaupt nichts an! Es hat noch nie jemanden interessiert und das wird es auch nicht! Aber warum hab ich es ihm gesagt?! Ist meine Einsamkeit etwa scgon so groß? So groß das ich IHM alles erzähle. (immerhin besser als Tyson ^^v)' "Aha..." "Ray... du... ich..." 'Jetzt stottere ich auch noch! Na besser kanns ja nicht kommen... Uff. Mir ist so heiß. Was ist das?' "Kai.. Was ist?" "Also, ich.. bitte.." Kei beugte sich vor zu Ray. Er war ihm so nahe das Ray den Athem von Kai auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. 'Es ist so warm...' "Bitte, sag den andern.... dan anderen... nichts...ja?" Kai fiehl direkt in Rays Schoss. "Kai, was ist mit dir?" Ray fühlte mit seiner Hand Kais Temperatur. "Gott! Er ist ja heiß!" Nach dieser Erkenntnis ging auch schon die Fahrstuhltür auf. "Ray! Kai!" Ray erkannte nun Tyson, der sich besorgt zu ihm kniete. "Was ist passiert?" "Ich weiß nicht. Kai ist aufeinmal umgefallen und da.." Max und Tyson halfen Ray auf und der Portier verständigte einen Arzt. .... "Und wie geht's ihm?" "Was hat er?" "Kommt er wieder auf die Beine?" Die BladeBreakers bombardierten den Arzt mit Fragen, dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie hatten kai in sein Zimmer gelegt und der Arzt hatte dort eine Stunde allein zugebracht. Das war zu viel. "Keine Sorge. Ihrem Freund wird es bald besser gehen. Er hat sich blos eine starke Erkältung eingefangen."  
  
Ende Kapitel 2 


End file.
